Ancient Twister
by firstdragonrider
Summary: Sam and Daniel are in a sort of a...situation. Sam and Daniel friendship.


Name: Ancient Twister

Summary: Sam and Daniel are in a sort of a…situation. Sam and Daniel friendship.

Rating: T for language.

Spoilers: Nope.

Season: Probably season five.

Pairing: Could maybe be Sam/Daniel, but not intended to. Only friendship.

A/N: I had to write this, I couldn't resist. I probably didn't explain the situation well enough but I only wrote it so that I could actually get it off my mind. I might revisit it later and fix it up.

"Daniel!"

"I'm sorry Sam, but it's a little hard to bend over you without it being uncomfortable." Daniel said in an irritated voice.

"Well try not to put your elbow right there, please." Sam said in a just as annoyed voice. Daniel shifted his elbow slightly from Sam's upper body and placed on her stomach instead.

"Better?" Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam nodded.

"Alright kids, next move," came the fairly overenthusiastic voice of Colonel Jack O'Neill who was standing a couple of feet away.

"It's not funny, Sir." Sam said sharply, glaring at Jack who had the biggest grin that was possible to create without damaging your face in some way.

"Oh come on Carter, we're having a blast!" Jack said, glancing at Teal'c who was standing beside O'Neill with his hands behind his back. He also had a small smile on his lips, something that was rare even for Teal'c.

"Major Carter, I must agree with O'Neill. This exercise is fairly amusing to observe." Teal'c said in a serious tone. Both Sam and Daniel sighed.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault that you two had to go stepping on the different shaped stones!" Jack defended quickly, still with the big grin on his face.

SG-1 was on PJ0-956 where a large temple had been discovered that Daniel was convinced was of Aztec design. The team had been sent on a mission to find out what they could about the temple and see if it had any type of technology in it. Inside the large structure was a single room. In the center of the floor were closely placed stone shapes (circles, triangles, and squares) and on the opposite wall was a large spinner. In their hurry to get to the spinner, Daniel and Sam had made the fatal mistake to step on the stone shapes that has resulted in the door to the temple closing, locking them inside, and activating some sort of game. The only way to open the door was to win the game. Of course this game had to be an ancient version of Twister.

"This is so stupid…" Sam muttered as the large spinner on the opposite wall started moving again and then stopped on an image of a square and a right hand.

"Right hand on a square!" Jack called brightly. Both Daniel and Sam muttered and Sam, who was standing on all her fours with her front facing up, stretched her right hand out to reach a stone square. Daniel, who was lying across Sam, tried reaching his right hand toward another square. They had both taken off their equipment since it was too hard to play this ancient twister game with it on.

"I can't reach." Daniel said in a frustrated voice.

"Well stretch." Sam said. Daniel reached farther, but lost balance and threw his whole force on Sam.

"Daniel!" Sam called in alarm as they both went crashing to the ground.

"I'm sorry, you have failed once more. Stones will be deleted and then you must try again," said a loud booming voice from the ceiling. It was obvious that it had been recorded. The stones on the outside of the square of stones started fading, leaving only a handful of circles, triangles, and squares.

"You could have been a little more careful!" Sam said angrily as she stood and dusted off her pants.

"Well you could have helped me so that I wouldn't have fallen!" Daniel retorted, fixing his glasses.

"Kids, it's alright. You can just try again." Jack informed them, walking up to his team mates. He stopped a foot away though and poked the air with his gun. A wall of bright light suddenly appeared but then disappeared as quickly. There just had to be a force field separating Daniel and Sam from Jack and Teal'c.

"Force fields still there…" Jack said, secretly happy that he could once again watch Carter and Daniel play Twister and most likely fail. It was just so amusing. Sam ran a hand through her hair, glancing at the big spinner.

"Are you ready to begin?" said the loud booming voice again.

"Yes, yes we are." Daniel replied, glancing at Sam.

"For the fifth time…" Sam added quietly in a tired voice. The spinner started spinning again and Jack clapped his hands together.

_2 hours later_

"Jaaack," Daniel whined in a perfect five year old imitation. "I don't want to do this anymore." He continued complaining as he stepped over Sam's arm so that his foot could reach a triangle. There was only two of each shape left.

"Oh come on Danny, if I was in there, we would already be out by now." Jack said from where he was leaning against the wall beside Teal'c. The spinner moved. "Left hand on circle." Jack informed them and watched as Daniel bent down to get to a circle. Sam also moved to place her hand on a circle when she accidentally brushed Daniel's ankle, making him jump in surprise. In the process he accidentally removed his foot from the triangle.

"I'm sorry, you have failed once more. Stones will be deleted and then you must try again,"

"Damn it Sam!" Daniel cried out as he glared at his friend. Sam glared back, narrowing her eyes.

"At least I haven't messed us up _seven _times!" she growled back at him, emphasizing the word seven. Jack didn't even try to stop them; he just rested his head back against the stone wall. There was no point in trying to stop the argument.

"Yeah, well those seven times could have been stopped if you would have helped!"

"I've been trying just as hard as you have Daniel! You think I'm enjoying this??"

"Well you seemed to think it was funny when I messed up the first time, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Then why were you smiling. If you were smiling it must mean it was funny!"

"I was smiling at you with sympathy!"

"Yeah, of course you were!" Daniel said with a sarcastic voice. Jack groaned.

"Forcryingoutloud shut up!" He said loudly, effectively silencing his two team members. "Just play the stupid game and get us out of here." He added, covering his face with his hands.

"Are you ready to begin?" said the loud booming voice. Sam and Daniel both sighed simultaneously.

"Yes." Sam growled, heaving herself up. Daniel did the same.

"Just a warning, if you are not successful in this round of the game, you will remain in here for all of eternity. The game has begun." This warning immediately caught the attention of all four team members.

"Stupid damn game!" Daniel yelled angrily as Sam massaged her neck. Jack stood from where he was sitting and walked over to the two youngest members of SG-1.

"Alright, Daniel, Carter, focus. You have to get this one right. I would not like to be stuck in here for forever." Jack said in a serious tone, all his playful mood gone. Actually, his playful and amused mood had disappeared somewhere around the seventh time. The two friends nodded. The spinner started spinning.

"Left foot, triangle." Jack said. There were now only one of each shape, one circle, one triangle, and one square. Daniel and Sam both touched their left feet to the triangle. The spinner moved again. "Right foot, square." Jack announced. Daniel and Sam moved again.

"Move your foot a little." Sam murmured to Daniel and he carefully moved his foot so that Sam's could have more room. The spinner moved. Jack and Teal'c both raised their eyebrows.

"Left foot, square." Jack said hesitantly.

"What!?" Both Daniel and Sam said at the same time. They looked at each other in alarm.

"Oh boy…" Sam said, biting her lip. Daniel sighed in defeat.

"Uhm, alright. Like a hug, ok?" Daniel said. Sam nodded. "On three. One, two, three!" Daniel and Sam both stepped onto the square with their left foot and Sam quickly wrapped her arms around Daniel's waist as she could feel him wrapping his arms around her shoulder. The wobbled for a moment and Sam crushed herself against her teammate, hoping with all her might that they wouldn't fall. The wobbling stopped and they stood still.

"We're still standing, right?" Sam said into Daniel's chest.

"Yeah, still standing." Daniel replied.

"Aww, look Teal'c, don't they look so cute together?" Jack said with a grin.

"O'Neill, I do not believe that Major Carter and Daniel Jackson harbor feelings for each other." Teal'c replied calmly. Sam smiled into Daniel's chest.

"Not funny guys." Daniel said in an annoyed voice.

"Congratulations, you have succeeded in passing the test, you may now depart." The loud booming voice said.

"Thank God!" Daniel said, letting go of Sam and stepping off the platform. Sam did the same.

"Alright kids, let's move out. I want to get as far away as possible from this place." Jack said, grabbing his pack and quickly heading for the door that had now opened. Sam and Daniel grabbed their packs and followed them.

"I will never play Twister again." Sam said in a relieved tone of voice. Jack smirked.

"But you and Daniel looked so cozy together." Jack said.

"Never sir, Never."

THE END

A/N: Please Review.


End file.
